


Moment's Glimpse

by timuzu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timuzu/pseuds/timuzu
Summary: It all felt too surreal, too fleeting.





	

It was the summer of her sophomore year when she met Yukiho. Although it was obvious that they both knew each other by sight, they had never exchanged any substantial conversation until that hot July day in the ice cream shop. 

 

Makoto regretted taking summer courses. She was never good at school, and perhaps why she landed with a lousy C- in physics, and was immediately urged to mend that mistake with summer school. Sitting in the stifling classroom of thirty, trying her best to squint at the professor’s tiny handwriting on the blackboard, Makoto’s mind wandered elsewhere. There was an early sale at the bookstore that she needed to catch that afternoon, and Hibiki’s out of town, which meant babysitting all her two hamsters and three dogs. Makoto suppose she could spare a early lunch, maybe even detour to the confectionery near midtown. Why not, it’s summer and she had all the time in the world. 

 

Only that she did not anticipate the polarized July weather, which hit her suddenly while she was walking. Lightning and thunderstorm, the weather app on her phone read, rain until 5 pm. Makoto walked for another 10 minutes, until her jacket soaked clean through, her hair dripping and spluttering in a sad mess, only then she ducked into a nearby shop to seek refuge. 

 

It was an ice cream place, one of the more quaint additions alongside of fast food joints and coffeehouses near campus. There were a bar and stool beside the window, and two small side tables to the side; the ice cream were displayed in tubes behind glass cases, with two other casings of sprinkles and various toppings presented to the customer. Makoto swore she’s been here before, maybe not while she was sober, but the decor on the wall seemed familiar enough. 

 

Then she noticed the girl behind the counter. 

 

It was disarming, seeing Yukiho out of her usual spot on the fifth row in the lecture hall, with her framed glasses and neatly flattened collared shirt engrossed in every word the professor’s saying. This Yukiho wore a dress, her hair pushed back by the bandanna tied around her head. She was deeply engrossed in some text she had laid out in her lap, her two hands supporting the weight of her head as she read on. 

 

Makoto was still staring when Yukiho heard the delayed bell that rang from the closing door. Yukiho looked up, and smiled in a soft blushing way. Only then Makoto looked away, looking to her feet, to the decors on the wall, desperate to ignore the fact that her staring probably didn’t make a good first impression on Yukiho. 

 

“Are you alright?” Yukiho called out, her voice melting with the soft jazz that played in the background. 

 

“Me? oh ya. just a little rain” Makoto attempted to chuckle, only it turned into a dry cough that ticked her throat. 

 

Yukiho noticed this, “You need to dry up, or else you will catch a cold.” She pointed to her left, “There is a washroom back there.” 

 

“Thanks..” Makoto almost made a run for it, but then Yukiho said:

 

“My name is Yukiho by the way, if you need any help, just call for me. I will be here.” 

 

Makoto grumbled another “thanks” and peered up at the other girl’s face. Yukiho was smiling, her eyes searching, only afterwards when Makoto was back in the safety of her own home, that she realized she forgot to tell her her own name. 

 

\---

 

The rain-soaked girl didn’t return the next day, or the week after that. Yukiho was a little disappointed, she had hope to properly introduce herself to her if they did meet again.  _ It will have to wait until September _ , but only if they had more classes together.

 

Yukiho had first noticed Makoto halfway through the semester in Linguistics, when Makoto rushed into the lecture hall at half-past the starting hour, interrupting the monotonous drone of her professor, herself flushed bright red and sat in the only seat available in the first row. 

 

Makoto had short black hair, cropped in a messy but stylized way. Yukiho has always admired the simplicity of her outfits, a loose tee layered with a grey wool jacket. She thought of ways to compliment her, but felt it was too trying to tell someone that she “likes their plain t-shirt”. Makoto also carried a blue mug with her,  _ tea? or coffee?  _ On many occasions Yukiho found herself preoccupied with these trivial details that she missed taking lecture notes on testable materials. For the next linguistic lecture, Yukiho moved to the second row, hoping to be a little closer to Makoto, only this time Makoto came to class on time, and chose to sit in the last row.  _ At least it was a good try,  _ Yukiho comforted herself after class. She saw the other girl many times on campus afterwards, always flanked by a shorter sporty girl and a blonde girl who looked to be a model. 

 

_ I’m not jealous, I don’t even know her.  _

 

Only she was jealous, and embarrassed at her own transparency. 

 

One time she saw Makoto running across front campus in between lectures, her hand clutching at her blue mug. She almost called out to her, but her throat closed at that moment, refusing to register the acknowledgement that could have led to the start of something new. 

 

During that storm-ruled day, Yukiho was stranded at the final hours of her part-time job. She passed her time with Tolstoy’s Anna Karenina, eating up the words as she sped through the book. When the bell rang, she looked up by habit, armed with the customary smile locked and ready for the coming guest. 

 

Makoto was soaked from head to toes, her jacket sticking to her like second skin, little pools of footstep followed in her trail. Yukiho was surprised, less by the chance arrival of Makoto in this ice cream shop, than the fact that her own heart jumped 20 miles, feeling as if she just went through a marathon. 

 

_ This must be fate, isn’t it.  _

 

Only her ecstatic encounter was short stopped by the lack of response by the rain-soaked girl. Their conversation ended as soon as it started, and the golden opportunity that she’s been given expired after a mere 10 minutes. When Makoto left the shop, she didn’t look back.

 

That night as she squeezed toothpaste from the tube, she reviewed their meeting. Yukiho was tangled of frustration and embarrassed, she realized she did not receive more than the impersonal gratitude from Makoto,  _ not even a name. _

 

_ (to be continued..maybe?) _

**Author's Note:**

> I have this bad habit of starting multiple ficlets and never finishing them. Anyway, I love makoyuki, and I love college AU. Hope to explore more of their relationship in the future (if i ever get past this bad habit of never finishing stuff!!!)


End file.
